


Live And Let Love

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Gil and Greg talk about how they feel.Fic for a friend's birthday.





	Live And Let Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Greg...”

Greg’s eyes close and he half-sighs as he turns to face Grissom, he has been waiting for the man to meet him, they had been supposed to talk about how they feel about one another. Grissom had, slightly surprisingly, been the one to suggest it. 

“Are you alright?”

“No.”

Greg is soft-spoken, shy almost and yet he moves closer to Grissom, his hands bunching slightly into Grissom’s shirt. He can’t help how nervous he is before he moves to kiss Grissom, relaxing slightly when Grissom responds, his smile is soft as he pulls back.

“Well... I wasn’t...”

“You should have just told me Greg...”

“What, and watch you walk away?”

“Have I walked away Greg?”

“No...”

Grissom smiles, stroking Greg’s cheek lightly before kissing him again. 

“Then trust me...”


End file.
